


Quotes From The Echoing Void

by Griffy_did_a_thing, griffy_tries (Griffy_did_a_thing)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just quotes from my friend, Not really fanfiction, RPS - Freeform, Real Life, enjoy???, or fiction?, these are her words compiled together cause fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffy_did_a_thing/pseuds/Griffy_did_a_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffy_did_a_thing/pseuds/griffy_tries
Summary: These are a collection of quotes from my and my friends calls, simply for fun. Enjoy.





	Quotes From The Echoing Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echopixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopixel/gifts).



"Yelling is yelling" - Echo 2021

"It's a quote" - Echo 2021

"What's the quote? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW" - Echo 2021

"you look edible" - Echo 2021

"no no no, cmere and die. No no no, come here and die" - Echo 2021

"there's a difference dammit, she left on my terms!" - Echo 2021

"look at the shit that comes outta your mouth!! Look at it!!" - Echo 2021

"I mean, the song was Fuckie the duckie. Can't get much worse." - Echo 2021

"Uhhh, it went something like... Fuckie the duckie." -Echo 2021

"You look like shit, but you won" - Echo 2021

"*unintelligible auctioneer rambling*" - Echo 2021

"This doesn't concern, this is the truth man!" - Echo 2021

"Why are you all jumping around like you're humping the ground?" - Echo 2021

"Are y'all squid humpers now?" - Echo 2021

"Dyahh you pink piece o' shit" - Echo 2021

"I WILL SPLAT YOU FROM THE HIGHEST PLACE TO SPLAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER" - Echo 2021

"please don't die" - Echo 2021

"I'm not even trying to kill you at the moment, this is just natural" - Echo 2021

"Wow you're shit yellow. Not even just shit yellow, banana shit yellow" - Echo 2021

"You goin home? Banana shit yellow. Your fuckin parents? Banana shit yellow." - Echo 2021

"And that's fuckie with an I E, not a y. Get it right hoe" - Echo 2021

"*singsong* fuckie the duckie~" - Echo 2021

"ohhh you're baby shit green..." -Echo 2021

"I ain't losin to baby shit green" - Echo2021

"why is there so much baby shit on the floor~?" -Echo 2021

"quotes tone. Cheerful as you murder the masses!" - Echo 2021

"I'm a barbie girl 💜 You're dead." - Echo 2021

"You a hole! Let me splat on yo ass!" - Echo 2021

"Pika fucked me in the ass." - Echo 2021


End file.
